reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Branded Knights of the Shade/@comment-5738001-20130801052414
Not that this really matters since the event is ending, but: I've noticed (and have taken screenshots of) something that keeps happening very consistently during my attacking of Raid Bosses and I was wondering if someone could explain a few things for me. Someone in the forum was really nice and sort of answered this by saying that more or less, ATK numbers can change drastically owing to bonuses activated or not and the order the Bosses will hit in, but I was hoping for a little more insight and explanation. Boss 1: I'll use 50% of my ATK for 120% DMG and land 590K damage. I'll use the 50% again... and only hit for 290K damage. I recover my Battle Points (pot) and do 50% for 120% ATK and land 590K damage. 590K vs 290K vs 590K of damage. Boss 2: Rinse the above and repeat. 590K vs 290K vs 590K. Boss 3: Rinse the above and repeat. 590K vs 290K vs 590K. Consistently, the first hit ALWAYS hits the highest with actual little variation REGARDLESS if any of my Battle Bonuses appear. Just as consistently, the second hit with the same ATK power ALWAYS gives me significantly less damage. Just as consistently, if I return to the battle after using a pot (I ended up popping a few to test this pattern), I will hit for the higher damage. The difference between ATKs is nearly an even 50% and there is very little difference in the actual number (290.XK) which makes me wonder if it's calculating my second/last 50%/120% hit to be 50% OF what I could do with the remaining ATK rather than my total ATK. (Which, if this is what is supposed to happen then I guess I have my answer.) All that said, what I would like to know and learn is: IS the game calculating the second 50%/120% to be 50% of my 100%'s usual ATK power/DMG even though it consumes the same amount of ATK points in the second hit as it does in the first hit? If NOT, then why is this pattern so consistent? Highest DMG first hit @ 50%/120%, lowest DMG second hit @ 50%/120%, and highest DMG hit @ 50%/120% after using a pot and with extremely little variation in terms of numbers even with bonuses and whatevers calculated in. Bonus variables (can be figured out by comparing numbers between attacks that have activated bonuses vs attacks without activated bonuses) cause a fluctation of thousands (not 10s of thousands, just, like, 5,000 or 3,000) and not enough to be (for me) equal to 50% difference. Does the Raid Boss ALWAYS decide to pull out all the stops on the second Attack and do some kind of critical hit KO every. single. time.? Does my DEF plummet after the first attack and I just don't know it? I saw -some- variation before in the first half when I had to use multiple turns to defeat a Raid Boss on my own, but nothing quite as consistent or as extreme as this.